Meeting you halfway
by arikirkland
Summary: When America and England fall in love with two of the caribbean countries they get the weirdest lives they are ever going to have.


Chap1:

America

A girl as pretty as her should not be here. This world meeting is too boring for her. She has long curly brown hair, forest green eyes and she looks 24. But she's actually 2000 years old. It makes me wonder, am I the youngest. No its Sealand. Anyways I really like her. She stands out. But she spends most of her time with Country. Her name is City. Thats short for City Dominican Rep. Her human name is Antonette Fernandez. She is very independent. She makes her OWN decisions, you cant stop her from doing anything, and thats why I love her.

"Hey America, have you seen my brother?" said the shining beauty."Yeah I swore I saw him fighting with P.R." I responded. "Thanks for telling me." then she left. I really am in love with her, but she is way older than me. England is getting sexually harrased by France (like usual) and Im just laughing and eating. She's reading and drinking tea. (she looks like England for some reason). I have to say something." So City what are you reading?" I asked nervously. She smiled. " Im reading a spanish poem book." she answered. Her voice sounded so angel like. "Really I thought you already knew spanish City." I said. She then giggled. "No America, its a book put in spanish." I felt so stupid. I embarrased myself infront of her. "America your so funny. Not even my brother can be like you, I kinda like you." City said. She complimented me. I froze for a few seconds. not knowing what to say.

" Ummm... uhhhh thanks C-City I appreciate your compliment." I said nervously. "Really..." France came to us trying to sexually harass City." Are you guys trying d'avoir une relation sexuelle." France said. "No you stubborn pedophile." City replied." France please leave. Look go re sexual harrass England." I said " Dont bring hom back to me you git!" England screamed at me. I started laughing."France you have up to 3. 1,2..." " Awwwe cmon ville you know you like it..." POWWWW "Damn dick head." She then walked away. "Hey! Hey! City, can I tell you something." I said. "Yes what is it." "Ummm can we go to Mc Donalds on Saturday." " Okay. Thats fine." Then she walked away.

I was happy. I was skipping like a little girl, then I stopped when I saw Spain. "Sup Spain." I said." Why are you with my daughter?" He responded. I was suprised. I never ever knew that she was his daughter."Shez your... your her... zammn where have I been." I said. Spain was looking at me in a weird way. It was kinda irritating, too. "Listen she might be an adult and your just starting to be one, but I dont want to see any crying or anything that hurts her." Spain warned me. "You got that right sir!" I said happily. Then I skipped away.

England

I think she acts too childish. She is a country, but she dosent take her job seriously. I think she is worse then america. She claims to be better than me, but she has to live with America. She cant live without it being some one else and then she tries to act imperior. She really is a child. only in a few hundred years in birth. If America wont discipline her I will!

"Puerto rico come over here!" I screamed. "Why should I you bastard!" The girl said. She had long mahogany hair and had brown eyes. She looked like a mere 15 year old girl but wasnt (she acted like one though). "Dont disobey me." I said. " I dont care! I can disobey anyone I want cause Im the caribbean pirate!" she responded. Every time she acted like this it gave me a high blood pressure (and I thought Sealand was able to do that). " You cant even live without me, America, or City!" she came up to me, stared at me for 7 seconds and said "Kiss my ass" then she left. I stayed standing in total shock. No one had ever dared to say such a thing to me. "You-you-you... just took it too far!" I grabbed her and threw her into her room and locked it by the outside. "Let me out you bastard!" she said. " Not until you learn your lesson you twat!" I went down stairs and grabbed some rum.

'That is some child! What is America teaching her!' I thought to myself. I started drinking. After awhile I was drunk. "AHHHH when America is coming!" I said all drunken. 'I think I should let that twat out already'. I went upstairs and opened the door just to see that she wasnt there. "What in the bloddy..." "Dont move" she was pointing a gun at my head."Puerto what are you doing with... that on my head" I was shaking. Not trying to make a sudden move. "You kept me in there for 3 straight hours. You are sick." She responded. She put the gun down then turned around and started walking away. I jumped on her to try and get the gun but ended ontop of her.

She started blushing, but then she felt liquid. She got off of me and saw that I was bleeding. She then started screaming and ran to the nearest phone and called the ambulance. "Im sorry England I didnt really mean to do it I...""Dont worry I pulled the trigger." I said at that time America came back home."Fuck happened here!" He asked. "I-I-I didnt mean to shoot him." "You what!" " It was accidental! I swear!" America looked at Puerto rico. Then he hugged her "Hermano! No fui llo! Era accidental!" she was crying. "SHHHH~ its okay its okay." He said sweetly to her patting her head. " He went through alot more than that." America told her. Then she sniffed and gave him a faint smile.

I ran out of ideas so see you next chapter!

you can give me other ideas too! plz comment.


End file.
